halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers' mask
The Shape or the Michael Myers mask is a white mask worn by the Michael Myers in the Halloween series. Halloween & Halloween II Michael obtains the mask as just one of many items stolen from Nichol's Hardware Store the night of he escaped from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Mr. Nichols gathered all of his remaining "Shape" masks and threw them in the dumpster. They were stolen minutes later by Michael. In Halloween II (1981), he wears the same mask from Halloween (1978) but it looks different because the latex had decayed in the years between films, and because Dick Warlock is shorter and stockier than Nick Castle, so the mask fits his head differently. Halloween 4, 5, & 6 Michael awakens from his coma and as soon as he reaches Haddonfield, Illinois, he goes to Vincent Drug Store where he steals another "Shape" mask. The filmmakers had the intention of reusing the mask in this sequel but felt it had changed too much and decided to make their own. Several scenes were re-shot with the replacement mask. Also, the mask had blonde hair in one scene. Halloween 5 introduced a 'different' look to the Shape mask. Michael awakens from a coma one year after the events of Halloween 4, and a 'Shape' mask is hanging on a wall in the shack of a local Hermit. He acquires his mask and murders the Hermit. It is not expressed in Halloween 6 and doesn't show any scenes of michael obtaining his mask. Some believe some followers of Thorn specially designed this mask for him, but it is most likely he stole it from another store. H20 & Resurrection These two movies do not show any scenes of Michael obtaining his mask, it is assumed that they are the same ones from that he stole from the dumpster. Rob Zombie's Halloween and Halloween II Michael obtains the mask from Judith's boyfriend, Steve after he brings it to their house. Michael dons the mask just before he murders Judith. Before his mother comes home, Michael hides both the mask & a knife under the floor boards in his basement. Fifteen years later, he escapes from Smith's Grove and travels his old house and gets the mask and knife. He finds that while the mask is wearable, the years of dust have dried out the latex and have made it dry & cracked. In Halloween II, the mask is the same one that he wore but it has larger cracks, tears and blood. A portion of it is missing. Half of it is later ripped off by Misty Dawn. Design Due to its shoestring budget, the prop department had to use the cheapest mask that they could find in the costume store: a Star Trek William Shatner mask. They later spray-painted the face white, teased out the hair, and reshaped the eye holes. Shatner admitted that for years he had no idea his likeness was used for this film. It was only during an interview that someone mentioned his mask was being used. He has since stated that he is honored by this gesture. Notes & Trivia In the opening sequence of Bride of Chucky, Michael's mask, Jason's hockey mask, and Freddy's glove can be found in a locker. Gallery IMG_4071 (1).jpg|Pre Michael Myers "Bozo" mask H2psycho1.jpg|Rob Zombie Halloween 2 mask Holdmask.jpg|Micheal hold the mask after 15 years H4grab.jpg|Michael steals the mask Shatner.jpg|The mask before it was modified as the Michael Myers mask we all know and love 005-7.jpg|The Same kind William Shatner mask used in the film Original michael myers mask.jpg|The Original Michael Myers mask